Experiment with me
by 221BBakerstreetW1
Summary: Sherlock needs Johns help for an 'experiment'
1. My first kiss went a little like this

John was sitting at the table watching Sherlock play his violin he smiled to himself remebering the _'experiment'_ Sherlock had conducted on him a week ago.

(A week before)

"John please, Its just one little kiss I wont harm you" sherlock kneeled infront of John sitting on the sofa staring down at Sherlocks peircing blue eyes how clould he say no anyway it was just _one _little kiss.

"Whats the experiment for anyway?". Sherlock snorted at this question.

"Oh god John isnt it obvious, I wonder what its like up there in that tiny little br-"

"SHERLOCK, do you want me to do the experiment or not , if you do insulting me isnt the way to go". Sherlock swiftly got up from the kneeling position he was in and moved to the kitchen.

"Your right...Sorry".

John looked up in amazement "what ?, do my ears decieve me ? Sherlock Holmes saying sorry".

The detective looked over to John and raised an eyebrow "Are you going to participate then?"

'_oh god John what are you getting yourself into,just say no ... its simple enough .No !_

"I suppose so".

_'Damn it, why couldn't I say no !'_ John thought to himself as he walked over to Sherlock ,bracing himself for the kiss that was about to come his way.

"Sit down John, make your self comfortable". Sherlock pulled a chair from the table and tapped on the seat.

John sat down and breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. Sherlock straddled over Johns lap so they were face to face. Sherlock leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Relax John, Its just a kiss, ok?". Before letting John answer Sherlock smoothed Johns cheek and gentely brushed his lips against Johns it was soft,tender and wet _'bliss_' Sherlock thought. After a short while John pulled away from the kiss.

"You never answered my question, what is the experiment for again ? "

Sherlock looked into Johns eyes before planting another gentle kiss on his cheek

"To know what a first kiss felt like". And with that sherlock left John sitting there with a content smile on his face.


	2. Do you wanna touch me there

"John, John are you daydreaming ?" Sherlock repeatedly snapped his fingers in Johns face.

"Wha-what Sherlock, what do you want now ?". Sherlock grabbed the doctor by his wrists pulling him off his seat.

"I think its time we did another experiment, don't you ?". Sherlock said trying to keep a grin from spreading across his face.

John giggled"Yeah why not, is it another kissing one ?".

"No, no its not". Sherlock could see the disappointment in Johns eyes. "Its better

John smiled "Ok what do you want me to do".

"Would it be to much for you if I asked you to find my _tender_ spots ?"

"and i'll return the favor". Sherlock added he wanted to do something for John.

"And how would I find these tender spots Mr Holmes?" John asked with raised eyebrows.

Sherlock described how the process would go and what John would have to do.

John grinned "So your gonna lay on the setee, take you shirt off and let me nibble your chest ?"

"Really John I just explained it to you, you don't have to repeat it" Sherlock said sighing. "Right lets do it".

John pushed the detective on to the setee and slowly undid the buttons on Sherlocks silk purple shirt. He then slowly began to suck on Sherlocks ear lobes, Sherlock started to pant and let out a small moan.

_ear lobes - good - noted _

John then started to lick his way down to Sherlock's collar bone Sherlock began to quiver with excitement

_collar bone - good - noted_

John could see Sherlocks nipples and he longed to suck and nibble on them but the thought to himself _' no watson have some self control,tease him first'. _John obeyed what his mind told him to do and he slowly started to lick the area around the nipple. Sherlock didn't respond well to the teasing and looked down at him

"John _please, _Suck them, suck them DR.".

_teasing nipple area - bad - noted_

_nipples - good - noted_

John placed his mouth around the detectives nipple and began to run his tounge back and forth across the nipple. Sherlock let out a groan and bit his lip.

"_Yes John_, mmm, _John BITE IT !". _

_nipples - very good - very noted_

John stopped what he was doing and moved his head upwards, leaning his forehead onto Sherlocks.

"What John, whats the matter ?". Sherlock looked at John with a worried expression on his face "Don't you like doing this to me".

"Yes Sherlock of I like doing this to you, but whats this experiments aim ?".

The dectective smiled at the doctor and said with a sigh

"To know what its like to be touched". The doctor kissed the detective and whispered

"I think its time you returned the favor".

_ok just a note saying - hoped _

*setee - is a couch or a sofa


	3. In my eyes you are the bravest

'_I think its time you returned the favor' _

_John abandoned the straddle and moved to stand directly infront Sherlock, he looked down at the detective and couldnt help but say_

_"_Bloody hell, you are so _beautiful"._

Sherlock blushed, did John just call him beautiful ?.Nobody had ever called Sherlock beautiful before, in fact nobody had ever complimented him before, the the closest thing to a compliment he got was when Donovan called him a _'freak'. _Sherlock stared at John for a while before saying

"Well thats obviously not ture, im a _freak_ remember but thank you". John furrowed his brow.

_"_Sherlock I bloody mean it you are the most beautiful human being I think I have ever laid my eyes on". Sherlock moved to stand opposite John and laced his fingers in the doctors and kissed him deeply, it was passionate, loving, '_a-fucking-mazing' _John thought, Sherlock held Johns hand and guided him to his bedroom.

"Sherlock what are you doing?". John asked the _beautiful_ man.

"John, Im returning the favor". A big grin spread across Sherlocks face as he pushed the older man onto the bed, pulling off his jumper in the process. John lay on the bed, his top half exposed. Sherlock layed on top of John, examining his skin every pore and imperfection, Sherlock then moved up to look at John's scar and kissed it softly.

"You are such a brave man". Sherlock ran his fingers through his hair and looked into Johns warming brown eyes "You turly are". John giggled

"I'm glad you think im brave but im not I was just a doctor". Sherlock slowly started to plant kissies on Johns neck and down toward his hips

'In' _kiss_ 'my' _kiss_ 'eyes'_ kiss _'you'_ kiss_ 'are the' _kiss _'bravest'. Sherlock started to nibble at Johns hip bone John moaned with pleasure

_hip bone - good - noted_

Sherlock the moved upwards to Johns belly button and nibbled it.

"Ow Sherlock that hurts".

.

_belly button - bad - noted _

John pulled Sherlocks head up away from his belly button and pointed to his collar bone

"Trust me, its a bit of a _tender_ spot".

The detective bit his lip and nodded he slowly made his way up to Johns collar bone and started to suck and bite. John responded by grabbing onto Sherlocks thick brown curls. Sherlock bit down hard on the skin John groaned.

_collar bone - amazingly good - noted_

"Sher- sherlock, good god". John moaned, he was breathing heavy now completly aware of his growing eretion, John prayed that Sherlock wouldnt notice his hard on.

"John I know what your thinking, but im thinking you should let me sort your _problem_ for you".


	4. I think weve passed the friendship thing

John pushed Sherlock from on top of him. Sherlock looked confused and hurt.

"Whats the matter John, Dont you want a blow Job?". Sherlock gentely placed his and on Johns chin bringing his face to look at his.

"Isnt that what you want?". The doctor put his head in his hands and and shook his head

"Of course that is what I want, I would like nothing more infact,but Sherlock you're my best friend what will happen if things dont work out?".

Sherlock nodded and sighed "Don't worry John we'll go at you pace your comfortable with" He kissed Johns cheek "No rush,as for the best friend thing I think we've passed that". John laughed.

"Right im going in the shower now". He patted Sherlock on the thigh before getting up and leaving the bedroom. As John undressed and started the shower he noticed he still had a very hard erection. He decided it was now or never, if he wanted their relationship to turn into something more he would have to do this.

"Sherlock" John called from the bathroom the opened the door slightly and peered his head around.

"Yes John" Sherlock walked from the bedroom to the bathroom. "Are you ok ?". John took a deep breath he could not believe what he was about to do.

"No actually Sherlock im not ok, I need assistance". John opend the bathroom door wider and pulled Sherlock into the bathroom with him. John stood there suddenly realising that Sherlock had never seen him naked before and he was quickly becoming very self conscious. Sherlock smiled looking at Johns slightly tanned physique. Sherlock chuckled

"And you call me beautiful, Im nothing compared to you". Sherlock swooped in and fiercely kissed his best friend, John pulled and Sherlocks Jeans pulling him in closer. Sherlock pulled away from the kiss and took off the remainder of his clothing. The two men both stared at eachother taking in eachothers bodys both had little imperfections and scars. John looked at the shower then back at Sherlock.

"Care to join me".

In the shower they held eachother, they didnt kiss or make love they just held eachother.

That night John slept in Sherlocks bed.


	5. I couldn't imagine anyone else taking it

Sherlock never understood what _lust,desire _and dare he say it _love _was_, _until that night with John yes ok the first time he kissed him was an experiment he did turely want to know what a kiss felt like he had never done anything sexual or remotely affectionate before but he knew as long as he was around John that didnt matter.

Sherlock was in his mind palace when Mycroft text him. Sherlock looked down at the phone hoping it was a text from Lestrade there hadnt been any cases for at exactly 39 hours 21 minutes and 55 seconds and Sherlock was feeling irritable and the text from Mycroft didnt help.

_Just spoke to John, _

_I didn't think you were capable of loving someone, _

_Don't hurt him Sherlock, hes only human._

_MH._

_Hurt John ! I would never hurt him who does Mycroft think he is !... I think I love him.. or do I love what he does to me ? no no im sure of it I love John,I love - _Sherlock was cut off mid thought when John walked into the living room carrying shopping bags.

"Hey,I bought milk _please_ try not to contaminate it with one of your experiments". John set the shopping bags down on the table and went to sit next to Sherlock.

"Is everything alright ? You look ... _upset _". Sherlock glanced at John then ran his fingers through his hair.

"John do you think I am capable of hurting someone?" Sherlock looked up at John with pleading eyes. John smiled.

"Well you can throw a punch I can tell you tha-"

"No John thats not what I meant, hurt some one ...emotionally?

"Depends on who the person is really, who are you refering to?". Sherlock held Johns hand and kissed it tenderly.

"Well Mycroft just sent me a text saying 'dont hurt you', and well i'm afraid I might". John stood up and made Sherlock stand opposite him

"Do you love me ?" John was cupping Sherlocks face with both hands "If you do great we can be more than friends, but if you dont that doesnt matter I like pleasing you ..._sexually"._

Sherlock chuckled "I think I do, I love being around you, I love your body, I love being able to touch you, yes John im in love".

"Right then" John said "Sherlock are you a virgin?" Sherlock began to blush and started to stutter

"Yy-yes only because-"

"Thats good, Sherlock I want to take your virginity...if you want to ... that is"

'_im terrible at being forward'_

Sherlock smiled "Good because I cant imagine anyone else taking it"


End file.
